Agua de Lluvia
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: el aire frio choco contra su cabello, la respiracion agitada, el sonido de las alarmas su jefe habia muerto lo buscaba alguien, la ordenanza de que se fuera, el lodo en su cabello mojado -AU- Suihina y tambien Sasuhina "dedicado para Layill :3"
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo I_**

**_Agua de lluvia_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

El golpeteo de sus pies corriendo por el gran pasillo de el oscuro edificio se confundian con el sonido de la tormenta que recien se replegaba en toda Osaka, corria como alma que se lo lleva el diablo su corazon se saldria en cualquier momento disparado de su pecho, las gotas de sudor mezcladas con la de los nervios lo ponian bien palido, abrio la puerta de un solo golpe causando que el hombre que se encontraba dentro de esa lúgubre oficina lo viera de mala manera

-¡ El numero 58 a escapado!- su alarmada voz resono por todo el lugar

El hombre que tenia en frente resoplo y se cruzo de brazos - Como a sido esto posible Sora- el hombre observo de mal talante al joven que solo gruñia

-No, no lo se… espere que me dice de ese nuevo guardia que contrato como era su nombre- se pregunto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos - Haku si mas no recuerdo ese era su nombre-

-El 58 has dicho ósea el tal Hozuki- el hombre se levanto de la silla y se dirigio hacia la ventana y vio como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio - Esto no pinta nada bien-

-Danzou sama, ¿que haremos?- interrogo el joven mientras cambiaba de postura- Me refiero el era uno de los mas buscados-

-Dime Sora,- su calmada voz puso muy nervioso al joven - Tu conoces los sacrificio ¿Verdad?-

-Claro- aseguro mientras retrocedia

-Dime ¿Qué harias tu en mi lugar?-

-Buscar al numero 58- dijo el con seguridad

-Exacto, pero como lo harias si el mandamás, cree que ellos regresaran-

-Me temo que no entiendo-

-Tsunade Senju, es nuestro mandamas, y si no lo recuerdas aprendelo, algo me dice que el numero 58 estaba mas a salvo en esta ratonera de lo que lo esta en las calles-

-Danzou sama, de veras usted cree eso- Sora lo vio con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados

-No solo lo creo, lo aseguro- acto seguido volvio a tomar asiento sobre una silla esperando al angel de la muerte que nunca llegaba.

* * *

Sus pies chocaban con el frio lodo tratando de no tambalearse y caer irremediablemente, observo de reojo a su acompañante, le importaba poco todo lo que habia pasado llevaba cuatro meses metido en esa carcel que ya le valia gorro lo que hubiera pasado

- Ha…ku- su voz varonil y entrecortada llamaron la atencion del muchacho que paro en seco -¿Por qué me han sacado de ese sitio?-

-consideralo un regalo- hablo con tal cinismo que el otro solo fruncio el ceño - No lo tome a mal pero… Han matado a Zabusa-

-¿Quién lo a matado?-

-Kakashi Hatake- su voz sono apagada

-No hablas encerio ese lo vencio-

-Suigetsu Hozuki, por presente te anuncio- Haku cambio el ceño y apunto con su dedo a al joven que lo vio con un eje de confusion- Quedas irremediablemente quedas fuera de lo que fue nuestra pandilla, me temo que tu vida no vale nada ni tampoco la mia sin no tenemos jefe por lo cual se te ordena como ultimo mandato que te largues a Tokio antes de que salga el sol-

-No hablaras en serio- indago Suigetsu mientras sonreia

-Por cierto, hay una personita que te esta buscando- diciendo esto Haku desaparecio por un callejon

-Perfecto tanto tiempo metido en un hoyo y luego me mandan para otra mierda, vaya vida de mierda que tengo- dijo ceñudo con gran sarcasmo

Arrastro sus pies por el lodo, las grandes gotas de lluvia no lo dejaban ver muy bien, su infancia su adolescencia desperdigada en idioteces la vida no le sonreia y ahora debia ir a Tokio donde no sabia anda de nada, la vida apestaba en gran manera miro al cielo y trato de adivinar la hora, pero de algo estaba seguro debia largarse de ahí cuanto antes lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

Suigetsu Hozuki un joven de veinticinco años que gasto trece años de su vida sirviendole a Zabusa Momochi a quien le guardaba un gran respeto; de repente venian y lo matan, el tipo tenia cuantos 23 o era 27 años el caso es que era joven pero esa era la vida de un pandillero vieras por donde lo vieras la vida pesaba como un saco que llevabas a cuestas. Quizas si lo vieras de otra manera … no que demonios la vida era horrorosa

A la lejanía diviso lo que parecia ser una moto, sonrio de gran manera mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y hacia lucir sus filosos dientes.

**..……………….**

Vaya que les parecia no habia costado nada robarse la tan mentada moto, alzo la vista y vio el enorme rotulo al lado de la carretera "Usted esta saliendo de Osaka vuelva pronto"

- Yo ya no volvere-

Su voz sonaba apagada y como no estarlo su vida estaba a ahi en Osaka y por el tal Kakashi se tenia que ir como un perro, vaya gran cosa la vida no sonrie solo le demostraba lo dura y cruel que podia llegar a ser.

La realidad era lo que estaba pasando pero de algo estaba seguro, seria un viaje largo para llegar a Tokio, quizas algo bueno saliera de todo eso quien sabe quizas se encontraba con un verdadero bombón.

**………………**

Nunca habia visto Tokio, de hecho era la primera vez que la veia. La ha visto en revistas programas de televison pero tenerlo frente a sus ojitos era maravillosos, con rapidez se solto del brazo de su primo y corrio hacia una gran pantalla y observo todo con curiosidad

-Hinata - sama- la voz de su primo la llamo- No se aleje demasiado-

Observo como su prima asentia, y la siguio con la vista era la primera vez que ella visitaba Tokio a pesar de que vivia en Kyoto nunca se atrevio a ir. Pero esa vez tenia la escusa perfecta su primo Neji le pidio a su padre si le daria el permiso, el accedio aunque farfullando ya que no le gustaba tener a Hinata alejada de el, le causaba terror que su hija estuviera cerca de hombres. Sin mencionar que gracias a ser un sobre-protector con su hija mayor ella tenia una personalidad, timida, sumisa y callada pero eso cambiaba cuando estaba con su primo.

-Neji- niisan, es maravilloso- aseguro la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Hinata- sama debemos ir al taller-

Neji se acerco a Hinata y le toco el hombro cuasando que ella respingara y saltara del susto, lo que tambien causo que chocara con un puesto de revista y cayera al suelo envuelta en un ovillo, una gota resbalo por la nuca de Neji mientras se agachaba y la tomaba por debajo de los hombros y la levantaba , habia mencionado que era tambien torpe, Hinata realmente apenada se disculpo con el vendedor del el puesto de las revistas y ayudo a poner todo en su sitio

-Hinata- sama, como puede ser que siga tan torpe- le recrimino su primo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata

-Neji- niisan, gomene- la chica completamente roja se disculpo

El camino al taller mecanico de Neji era corto, Hinata observaba las enormes estructuras que residían ahí, al llegar Hinata miro el lugar era al

-¿Y que te parece Hinata?- pregunto Neji mientras abria la puerta del garaje

-Esta…. Sucio- dijo Hinata mientras entraba

-Neji, pelo de trapeador dile a Sasuke teme que hoy seria nuestra tarde libre- una tercera voz se escucho por el lugar

-Maldito, dobe cierra el hocico- una voz mas ronca se escucho al fondo

-Neji-niisan….- pero antes de que Hinata formulara sus preguntas dos jóvenes aparecieron frente a los dos Hyugas

El primero un rubio de ojos azul profundo, y con unas bigotitos en las mejillas y en la boza llevaba una pierna de pollo, el otro un muchacho de mirada fria rostro como decirlo perfecto era como decirlo muy apuesto

-Mufo, gufto me famo Rafuto Zufomaki (Mucho gusto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki)- Hinata se sonrojo y solo levanto un poco la mirada

-Dobe eres asqueroso, soy Sasuke- se presento a secas el otro

-Ustedes, par de tarados, ellas es mi prima Hinata Hyuga- dijo Neji mientars jalaba a Hinata y la ponia frente a los otros

-A quien le dices tarado Hyuga- Sasuke escupio el nombre con odio

-Pues a ti Uchiha- Neji miro con una agresividad enorme a Sasuke

-Ah, ustedes de nuevo peleando si seran problematicos- Hinata se volteo y observo a un muchacho con un semblante de aburrido

-¿Y tu quien eres problemática?- pregunto el muchacho de antes

-Hinata, me llamo Hinata Hyuga- dijo ella casi monótonamente

-Soy Shikamaru Nara- se presento y luego se fue acostar aun pequeño sofa

-¡Oigan este es un taller pueden arreglar mi moto!- la voz vibrante de Suigetsu se escucho por todo el lugar mientras el sonreia de manera que mostraba sus filosos dientes.

Continuara………….

* * *

_**¿SUIHINA? **_

_**Les atrae la idea pueden quedarse averiguarlo o no todo dependera de ustedes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Oye ¿Arregla mi moto? - Suigetsu volvio hablar - Hola, hay gente ahí-

-Disculpa amigo- la voz de Naruto se oyo - Es que teniamos una reunion familiar ¿dime en que soy bueno?-

-No soy muy bueno en mecanica, pero creo que se le desinflo una llanta- Suigetsu sonrio mostrando su blanca dentadura

Naruto se acerco a la moto, y la empezo a revisar mientras le decia a Suigetsu que esperara en la zona de los clientes. Suigetsu se encamino hacia donde le dijo Naruto, se sento en una silla mientras tomaba una revista para ojear, levanto la vista para ver a una jovencita que hablaba con otro tipo de que usaba una peinado con forma de piña, no es que fuera chismoso, pero la niña esa le parecia un tanto bonita, trato de parar la oreja y escuchar poco

-Shikamaru-kun, no sabia que trabajabas con Neji niisan- dijo Hinata con emocion

-Sigues igual de problemática- dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba y miraba de reojo a Sasuke que solo observaba la escena con frialdad

-¡Shikamaru kun! Yo no soy problemática- dijo ella con firmeza- Recuerdas cuando te gane en ajedrez

-Querrás decir que te deje ganar-dijo el, la verdad era que la conocia desde que eran unos pre-pubertos la chica era la primera que conocia que era mas o menos normal, la consideraba como su hermanita, a pesar de la timidez que tenia era una gran chica

-Shikamaru kun, me mostrarias la central de Tokio, Neji niisan se a negado-

-Sabes que no me encantaria, pero no puedo tengo un cliente, pero porque no se lo pides a alguien mas- dijo el mientras señalaba con la mirada a Sasuke

Hinata sudo frio, no es que odiara al tal Sasuke pero si le daba terror, y no era con solo ver como se llevaba con su primo, el chico parecia ser alguien como decirlo arrogante…………. Frio.

-Que miras- aquella brusca voz, hizo que Hinata respingara

-Gomene, yo no queria….. lo lamento- Hinata balbuceaba incoherencias

-Tsk-

Realmente el era intimidante, a paso rapido salio del luagra en el que estaban, iba tan rapido que ni siquiera se fijo que alguien estaba al otro lado y menos se fijo que habia una revista en el suelo causando que se resbalara y cayera al suelo de muy mala manera, escucho claramente una risa burlesca y un hmp, con temor volteo hacia atrás y observo a Sasuke observándola desde el umbral de la puerta y a otro muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos violetas que se mordia el labio para no reirse

-¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto Suigetsu entre risas

-Si- fue lo unico que dijo mientras se levantaba con el rostro de color rojo

-Lo siento no queria reirme- dijo Suigetsu

-Iie, no importa- dijo ella mientras se salía del taller

Sasuke que observo todo sabia que era peligroso que ella saliera a esas horas del taller y sola no era muy buena idea, bufo molesto se dio cuenta que si dejaba que le pasaba algo Neji le iba a joder la vida como fuera, tomo su chaqueta y salio detrás de Hinata.

_**…………..**_

Llevaba caminando un buen rato no tenia ni idea de adonde iba, en cada callejon que entraba era sin salida el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para ser cambiada por las paradisíacas luce de lo que era Tokio en la noche el ruido de unas motos que la rodeaban la hizo despertar de su ensoñamiento

-Mira nada mas, me encontrado una belleza- dijo un joven mientras se quitaba el casco y dejaba al aire su cabello rubio y largo, Hinata paso saliva con dificultad

-Permiso- tratando de salir del tumulto pero el chico ese se lo impidio

-Espera, adonde vas, que te parece si vamos por unos tragos- dijo el muchacho -Preciosa, me llamo Deidara no tengas miedo- le repitio mientras le tomaba un mecho de cabello

-No, suelteme- dijo ella con terror

-Maldicion, Deidara- la voz de Sasuke creo un silencio por segundos

-Vaya, Vaya pero si es el hermanito menor de el bastardo de Itachi- Deidara solto el mecho del cabello de Hinata para ver a Sasuke

-Tienes cojones para mencionar a mi hermano- dijo el mientra se acercaba y posicionaba a Hinata detrás de el

-Lo lamento- Hinata se disculpo

-No es tiempo para tus disculpas tontas Hyuga- su voz llena de odio, entristeció a Hinata

Sasuke observo todo y no le gustaba lo que miraba seis tipos contra el no era muy bueno, y aunque pudiera con todos podrian venir mas y mas, miro a Hinata y estaba realmente asustada lo podia ver en sus orbes perlas

-Calmate Hyuga- la voz de Sasuke cambio un poco y ella se calmo

-Hai-

-Cuando te diga corre, corres entiendes- le ordeno Sasuke con seriedad -No vayas a tropezarte- le dijo mientras ágilmente se lanzaba contra Deidara

-Corre-

Hinata hecho a correr de gran manera pero el sonido de un gruñido, hizo que ella se volteara, lo que vio la dejo petrificada habian golpeado a Sasuke justo en el abdomen, el se arrodillo por el dolor, Hinata templo y corrio en busca de unos policias quienes se acercaron al lugar que les decia ella pero…

-Maldicion, ¡Fuera policias!- grito Deidara y los policias se esfumaron

-¡No!, dejen a Uchiha san- dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se ponia frente a Sasuke con los brazos extendidos

-Hyuga largate ¡Arhh!- grito Sasuke

-No, no estas herido-

-Ya me harte, ¡tu ven aquí!- dijo Deidara mientras jalaba a Hinata con fuerza del brazo

-Sueltala-

Sasuke se levanto y con mucha fuerza se lanzo contra Deidara golpeandolo con el puño justo en la quijada, con gran agilidad apoyo las mano en el suelo y le asesto una patada en la boca del estomago, los demas acompañantes de Deidara se iban a toda prisa

-Hyuga te dije que corrieras- reclamo Sasuke con una voz fria

-Lo siento Uchiha san- dijo ella con las cabeza baja y las manos en el pecho- Es que me preocupe por Uchiha san…….. de haber sabido que los policias…… Yo Uchiha san-

-¡Sasuke! solo dime Sasuke, por Dios y sin el san es incomodo- le dijo el chico con gran enojo en sus palabras

-Sasuke kun- dijo Hinata de forma lenta

-¡¿Que demonios quieres?!-

-Lo siento solo probaba decirlo- aclaro ella sonrojada

-Tsk eres…….- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayo de bruces

-Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Hinata quien trataba de sostener a Sasuke para que no se estrellara contra el frio suelo, pero el era demasiado pesado y termino cayendo al suelo de sentón - Ayuda, alguien ayudeme-

-Oye niña estas bien- Hinata levanto la vista

-El muchacho del taller-

-Suigetsu Hozuki a tus servicios mi bella dama- se presento el muchacho mientras tomaba una pose profesional

-Yo no, Sasuke kun, Ayúdeme Hozuki san-

Suigetsu asintio y se agacho para tomar a Sasuke con esfuerzo paso el brazo del chico pero el se negaba por nada dejaria su orgullo, Hinata no se quedo atrás se puso del otro lado para ayudar a llevarlo

-Niña, ¿como llegaste a este rollo?- pregunto Suigetsu

-Yo no queria meter en lios a Sasuke kun, esto es por que soy tan inútil- dijo ella con suma tristeza

-Oye, oye no te trates asi me parecio muy valiente lo que hiciste-

-…Valiente.. Eso es imposible viniendo de mi- dijo ella -

-Pero que pasa niña, no te menosprecies-

-Me llamo Hinata- dijo ella

-No, no me gusta mas decirte niña- dijo el mientras hacia un puchero- Tu no eres, de por aquí ¿cierto?-

-No yo vivo en Kyoto-Hinata se volteo y la miro al rostro- ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Cualquiera sabe que las noches de Tokio son muy peligrosas- dijo el

-Usted tampoco es de aquí- dijo ella mientras lo miraba

-No yo vivia muy lejos de aquí- musito Suigetsu mientras jalaba a Sasuke y caminaba con paso mas calmado

-Gracias……- dijo Hinata mientras alzaba la vista y sonreia al ver que ya habia llegado al taller, Suigetsu la miro detenidamente la chica no era despampanante, no parecia coqueta, no tenia un gramo de seduccion pero al verla algo le nacia en el fondo de la garganta pero no sabia que era exactamente quizas era solo su imaginación o quizas la chiquilla esa le empezaba de cierta forma un tanto bizarra a ¿como decirlo?…….. Gustar.

**_…………_**

Se lanzo sobre el colchon y aspiro el aroma de la ropa limpia y fresca, paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca y solto una alumbrada carcajada choco la planta de sus pies la una con la otra mientras tarareaba alguna estupida cancion de su infancia, dio tres vuelta de carnero y se volvio a lanzar al colchon como todo un deportista

-Ohh Hinatita, me as ayudado mucho- se dijo el mientras miraba hacia la puerta de donde estaba, y debia estar feliz gracia a la chica habia conseguido hospedarse temporalmente en el taller por lo menos hasta que consiguiera un lugar donde quedarse -No fue mala idea ayudar al tal Sasuke kun- se repitio mientras volvia a sonreir. Levanto la vista y observo el pequeño marco que yacía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Simple, sencilla y normal- era lo que repetia a cada instante que el reloj marcaba un minuto, pero que era lo que tenia la chiquilla esa que hacia que el sintiera esa rara molestia -Hinata Hyuga- repitio su nombre de manera monótona mientras miraba el marco con la fotografia de Hinata y Neji, era difícil de explicar no habia razones para que la chica despertara algo en el - Amable, generosa e inocente- canturreo mientras con su dedo contorneaba la fotografia de la chica su cabeza reventaria si seguia pensando lo mejor seria aprovechar y dormir. Aunque difícilmente descansaria despues de todo el tal Sasuke llevaba media hora peleando con el tal Neji. Ahora solo nesecitaba descubrir que sentia por la chiquilla….. Que sentia por Hinata Hyuga.

Continuara………….

* * *

**Gracias a los comentarios disculpen la tardanza toy en semana de examenes y eso me quita mucho tiempo ¡JO! Extraño la playita **


End file.
